


Take a Break

by schuylerhamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Ham needs to take a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylerhamilton/pseuds/schuylerhamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Alexander cared about his family, he really did, but writing was something that kept him chained to reality, something that he never wanted to give up.</p>
<p>It was an obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

_My dearest, Angelica,_

_Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty place from day to day. I trust you'll understand the reference to another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play. They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly, I'm a polymath, pain in the ass, a massive pain._

Alexander sat at his desk, scribbling words down furiously. He could hear his wife and son on the piano, the sound echoing throughout the large house they lived in. And still he continued to write, since the noise did not distract him.

_Why do you write like you're running out of time?_ Eliza had asked him over and over. Alexander could not answer. It was like he needed to write to survive. To stop writing was something he had never thought about. Of course Alexander cared about his little family, he really did, but writing was something that kept him chained to reality, something that he never wanted to give up.

It was an obsession.

Alexander could not stop the flow of words onto paper, even when his wife's footsteps echoed down the hall and stopped at his door.

"Take a break." Eliza's voice filled the room.

Alexander set down his quill. "I am on my way." Still, he made no sign of moving.

"There's a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait." Eliza wrapped her arms around him. 

"Betsey, I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate." Alexander said, pressing a quick kiss to her fingers.

"Alexander." His wife sighed.

"Ok, ok." He stood, and Eliza led him over to their living room, where a proud little Phillip was waiting.

"Your son is nine years old today, he has something he'd like to say. He's been practicing all day. Phillip, take it away."

"Daddy daddy look!" Phillip said, beginning to read from a small sheet of paper he held. "My name is Phillip, I am a poet. I wrote this poem just to show it. And I just turned nine. You can write rhymes but you can't write mine!"

"What!" Alexander exclaimed.

"I practice French and play piano with my mother."

"Uh huh!"

"I have a sister but I want a little brother!"

"Ok!"

"My daddy's trying to start America's bank! Un deux trois quatre cinq!"

"Bravo!"

"Take a break." Eliza said once again, as their son bounced out of the room. "Run away with us for the summer, let's go upstate."

Alexander ran his hands through his hair. "Eliza, I've got so much on my plate."

"We can all go stay with my father. There's a lake I know..."

"I know." Hamilton said, pressing a kiss to his wife's hand again.

"In a nearby park...."

"I'd love to go." He assured her.

"You and I can go when the night gets dark." She said, rubbing her husbands back.

"I will try to get away."

And still, Alexander wrote.

_How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?_

_Why do you write like you're running out of time?_

_Why do you write like you need it to survive?_

_How do you write every second you're alive, every second you're alive, every second you're alive....._

 


End file.
